


Sticky Sweet

by zhangsyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just them being cute and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: Yixing can't stop bringing home tangerines from the grandmother down the street.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off Yixing's [instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BSRFcG3AxAQ/) about the grandmother who always gives him tangerines.  
> hope you enjoy!!

Yixing closes the door behind him as quietly as possible, the plastic bag in his hand swinging and thumping against the wood. He winces when the door clicks shut and tiptoes his way to the kitchen. He sets the bag down on the small table and lets out a deep breath, figuring he's safe. 

Then there's small thuds sounding from behind him and Yixing nearly cries out as he turns around to find the small fruits rolling out of the plastic bag right onto the floor. 

"Oh no. No, no, no," Yixing whimpers as he practically leaps to catch the last one from falling to the ground. He runs into the chair on accident, knocking it over with a loud crash. Yixing groans to himself, holding his assaulted arm with one hand and gripping the small fruit in his other. He knows he's done for. 

"Yixing-ah? Is that you?" A familiar voice calls from down the hall and Yixing whines to himself and rolls over trying to gather all the fruit from the floor and hide it. Socked feet come into Yixing's view from where he lays on his stomach on the floor, the chair knocked over beside him and the fruits hidden under his stomach. It's uncomfortable, and he might be dying, if he's being honest. 

"Hey," Yixing offers, still staring at their feet. They're cute and the pajama pants look too long on the person, they look like his own pants, actually. 

"Are you okay? Xing, why are you on the floor?" The person crouches down in front of Yixing with a small chuckle and Yixing looks up to see Joonmyun's head tilted slightly, a small smile playing on his lips. Despite how absolutely cute he looks, he still looks worried. Bless his heart, really. Yixing is so lucky, for the next two minutes. 

"I'm fine, I just tripped and thought I'd lay on the ground and contemplate the meaning of life. You know, the usual." 

"Well, come on and get up." Joonmyun reaches out his hand for Yixing to take. Yixing stares at it for a moment, and feels the fruits digging into his stomach and chest. 

"I think I should stay here for a little while longer." 

Joonmyun sighs, sounding all fond and wonderful, and Yixing probably has the best boyfriend on this earth, for the next thirty seconds. "Come on, don't be weird." 

Yixing takes Joonmyun's hand and pulls himself up slowly, nearly stepping on the fruits that roll around on the ground.  

"Yixing..." 

"Listen, Joon, I can explain," Yixing starts and reaches out to grab Joonmyun by his face. Yixing squishes his cheeks in his hands, making his lips pout out, but Joonmyun is frowning at him. "I love you so much. Did you know that? Because I really, really do, Joonmyunnie." 

"Flattery is going to get you nowhere," Joonmyun mumbles from between his squished cheeks. Yixing wants to laugh and kiss him because he looks so cute, but he might be sleeping on the couch tonight.  

"I couldn't help it, I swear." 

"That's what you said the last four times." 

"It's true!" 

Joonmyun stares at him, cheeks still squished between Yixing's hands, and Yixing offers him a small smile in return. Joonmyun reaches up and pulls Yixing's hands away from his face and crouches down to pick up the tiny tangerines on the floor. 

"We're running out of places to put them, Yixing, my fingers are staring to turn orange!" 

Yixing bends down and picks up the last few tangerines that Joonmyun couldn't get and helps him put them back in the plastic bag.  

"But the grandmother is so nice," Yixing whines softly. Joonmyun rolls his eyes and Yixing grabs his hand, playing with his fingers. "How am I supposed to say no? And plus, they're really good, right?" 

Joonmyun sighs and turns to face Yixing, lacing his fingers with his Yixing's own, squeezing gently. "By saying the word is a starter. You can say it in whatever language you want. Just, no more tangerines, please. The fruit basket is full, and the fridge is full, I'm begging you." 

"We can buy another basket, a bigger fridge, maybe, if we budget correctly." 

Joonmyun only stares at him with tired eyes and Yixing sighs a little to himself. 

"Okay, okay. I won't bring home any more."  

"Promise?" 

Yixing stares at a hopeful looking Joonmyun, one that is tired of the smell of the citrus and tired of finding random fruits around the house that Yixing hid. A wonderful, amazing man that Yixing could never in his life lie to. 

"I can't do that." 

"Yixing," Joonmyun whines and thumps his head against Yixing's chest, resting it there. "You're impossible." 

"I love you?" 

"God, I love you, too. You big idiot." 

Yixing wraps his arms around Joonmyun's middle and hugs him close, kissing the side of his head once, twice. "You know, there is one benefit to this." 

"I'm failing to see it," Joonmyun says, his voice muffled by the fabric of Yixing's shirt. 

"You taste really good." 

Joonmyun shoves Yixing away lightly, making Yixing laugh, and swats at his arm. 

"Shut up or you're sleeping on the floor for the rest of the week," Joonmyun grumbles, his cheeks pink as he turns to find somewhere to put the tangerines. 

"I don't even get the couch?" Yixing pouts and wraps his arms around Joonmyun from behind. 

"No, you gross man. Dogs aren't allowed to sleep on the couch." 

Yixing kisses along Joonmyun's shoulders and hums softly. He counts down in his head. Three, two, one. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." 

Yixing smiles and turns Joonmyun around, two fruits in his hands and Yixing takes one as he kisses his boyfriend. "I know. You're forgiven." 

"Tangerine before bed?" Yixing asks as he walks over to the trash can to throw away the peelings.  

"I might die if I eat another one." 

Yixing laughs and Joonmyun pats his butt when he passes as he walks back to their room after putting the new tangerines in the fridge.  

"Don't come to bed with sticky fingers," Joonmyun calls from their room and Yixing grunts in reply as he stuffs the last slice into his mouth and goes to wash his hands in the sink. 

Joonmyun is sitting in bed, paperwork resting on his lap, when Yixing makes his way back to the room. His glasses have slid down to the tip of his nose and it takes everything in Yixing to not go and kiss him.  

"What are you working on?" Yixing asks instead as he strips to his boxers and tosses his and Joonmyun's dirty laundry from the floor into the basket by the closet door.  

"Just looking over floor plans, nothing too serious," Joonmyun replies as Yixing walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "They're kind of a mess, everything is so congested." 

Yixing smiles to himself and swishes water around his mouth to get the last of the foam out and spits it into the sink.  

"You're a lot of talk for someone who is so messy themselves." Yixing raises his eyebrows at Joonmyun who makes a face at him, making them both laugh. Yixing takes Joonmyun's work off his lap and sets it on the dresser for Joonmyun to get in the morning before climbing under the covers. He pulls Joonmyun close and tangles their legs together. 

"No more tangerines?" Joonmyun whispers and Yixing looks up at him. He doesn't look displeased or angry, he looks fond and soft. Yixing really is the luckiest guy.  

"I'll try my best," Yixing says and Joonmyun nods, cradling Yixing's jaw in his hand and kissing him sweetly.  

"That's all I ask," he says against Yixing's lips and Yixing hums, wrapping his arm around Joonmyun's middle.  

"Goodnight, Myunnie." 

"Night, Yixing-ah." 

   
 

✧✧✧ 

   
 

"So you'll come with me right?" Yixing asks as he's rinsing the last of his and Joonmyun's dishes from supper that night. Joonmyun is sitting on the couch with paperwork in his lap and the end of his pen between his teeth. He hums in response, clearly not listening to what Yixing is saying.  

"Joonmyun-ah," Yixing calls to Joonmyun, hoping to get his attention. 

"Yixing-ah," Joonmyun echoes back a few moments later.  

Yixing smiles as he dries his hands on the towel and sits down next to Joonmyun on the couch. He reaches over and grabs Joonmyun's earlobe and pulls gently, taking his attention away from the work in his lap. 

"What, baby?"  

"You're coming still, right?" Yixing takes Joonmyun's free hand and lines up their fingers then taps each of his fingertips against Joonmyun's slowly.  

"Isn't it a little late to go to the market?" Joonmyun crosses something out on the paper in his lap and Yixing sighs to himself.  

"No, it's the best time to go."  

More scribbling and a slow breath out of Joonmyun's nose before he speaks again.  

"I have work to do, Yixing." 

Yixing rests his head on Joonmyun's shoulder and slots their fingers together. "You can do it when we get back." He brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of Joonmyun's hand. Joonmyun looks down at Yixing, eyebrows raised and soft eyes and Yixing pouts at him.  

"Sometimes you act a lot younger than you actually are," Joonmyun smiles and places a kiss on Yixing's forehead. "We can go for a little bit. But I have deadlines to make, so no distractions." 

"Okay, okay. No distractions." 

Yixing takes Joonmyun's paperwork off his lap and sets it on the empty space on the couch and pulls Joonmyun up from sitting. He wraps his arms around Joonmyun's shoulders and kisses him once, twice. Joonmyun pinches Yixing's hip to get him to let go and pulls on his shoes at the door. 

"No distractions," Joonmyun says firmly, poking Yixing's nose and Yixing nods once.  

"Yes, sir." 

Joonmyun rolls his eyes and grabs the keys to lock the door behind them. They walk hand in hand down the road to the market that's slowly picking up pace with the  night business.  

They make their way to the boba stand near the opposite end of the market and order one each. Yixing makes Joonmyun stop at a flavored ice stand and Yixing buys a blue one for himself. Joonmyun complains about how unhealthy it is, but still asks for bites of the syrupy shaved ice anyway.  

Joonmyun holds both of their teas as Yixing weaves in and out of the slowly growing crowd.  

"Yixing-ssi! Yixing-ssi!"  

Yixing looks over to see a grandmother with a fruit stand calling him over and he waves back, smiling brightly.  

"Joon, come on." Yixing links his arm with Joonmyun's and pulls them towards the little old lady who his waving at them. Yixing knows this won't end well, especially when Joonmyun is already complaining under his breath about being distracted. 

"Oh, darling! It's been so long since I've seen you!" The grandmother fusses with Yixing's clothes and it makes him laugh.  

"Halmeoni, it's only been a few days." 

"That can't be true, it seems like much longer." She smiles at Yixing and Joonmyun nudges him with his elbow gently. "Now who is this fine man with you, Yixing-ah? Is this your Joonmyun?" 

Yixing smiles widely as the lady turns her attention to Joonmyun and his cheeks go red under the attention.  

"He sure is, halmeoni." 

"Our Yixing has told me so much about you," the grandmother says as she pinches Joonmyun's cheek making Yixing laugh behind his hand. He knows he won't ever hear the last of this. "Oh, you're just as handsome as our Yixing said." 

"Thank you, halmeoni," Joonmyun bows to her and she clasps her hands in front of her chest looking between the two of them. 

"You both need some tangerines. Let me get you some, okay?" 

"Halmeoni, I'm not sure–" Yixing is cut off by Joonmyun elbowing him in the side again. He makes a face and rubs where Joonmyun's elbow dug into his ribs.  

"That would be lovely, your tangerines taste wonderful," Joonmyun smiles and motions for Yixing to take the bag of at least fifteen tangerines from her. "It was nice meeting you, Halmeoni. We'll be sure to come visit you soon." 

Yixing and Joonmyun don't talk the rest of the way home, but Yixing can't help but smile at how fast Joonmyun is walking and how he seems to huff every once in a while like he can't believe what he just did. Yixing waits patiently for Joonmyun to unlock the door to their apartment before saying anything. 

"So," Yixing smiles as he toes off his shoes after he closes the door behind them. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Joonmyun huffs and sets the two nearly empty boba teas on the counter before walking towards the couch with heavy footsteps. 

"I do, though." Yixing sets down the bag of tangerines on the counter next to the teas and throws away the empty cone his shaved ice was in. "What happened to saying no?" 

Joonmyun grumbles as he flops down on the couch, sprawling his arms and legs out. He's pouting, and Yixing thinks it's the cutest thing in the world. Yixing kneels down on the floor between Joonmyun's legs and props his elbows up on his thighs to hold his head up with his hands. He stares and stares until Joonmyun starts flailing and whining.  

"I couldn't say no! She's too sweet! She's sweeter than the tangerines she gives you!" Joonmyun cries out and throws his hands into the air. Yixing can't help but laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend is being. He gets a flick to the forehead when he can't seem to stop. 

"Hey now, no need to result to violence," Yixing rubs his forehead and Joonmyun sighs heavily staring at Yixing like the world has ended because he accepted the tangerines. 

"I can't believe myself." 

"You're a sucker for cute." Yixing shrugs and Joonmyun smiles at him. 

"That's why I'm dating you." 

"Oh, you're so gross." Yixing wrinkles up his nose and Joonmyun sits up to grab Yixing by his face and pull him into a kiss. "So gross." 

"I love you, you're horrible and I love you," Joonmyun smiles against Yixing's lips and Yixing hums, content and lucky to have the best boyfriend in the world. 

"You're the one who brought the tangerines home." 

"Be quiet or you're never getting another kiss ever again." 

"I highly doubt that," Yixing smiles and presses his lips to Joonmyun's again, and again. He kisses him until Joonmyun has forgotten about his work and the tangerines on the counter and he pulls Yixing to their bedroom by his shirt and strips them of their clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! this is super short i know, but i kept thinking about yixing bringing home a crap ton of tangerines to an exasperated junmyeon and i haven't posted any sulay yet so i figured why not!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always appreciated! you can always get a hold of me on twitter @tinyieader!
> 
> have a good day ily all!! -sarah❤️❤️❤️


End file.
